Telence T. D'Arby
|ja_kanji = テレンス・T.・ダービー |engname = D'Arby the Younger (JoJonium, Anime, ASB) |birthname = |namesake = Pet Shop's Horus - Vol.8 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P84 The Secret of JOJO Characters |stand = Atum |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 21''Chapter 229: D'Arby the Player (3)'' |birthday = January 5, 1968''Chapter 230: D'Arby the Player (4) p.11'' |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Retired |death = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = American |hair = Light Brown , ASB}} Green |eyes = Blue }} Hazel |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |affiliation = Agents of DIO |hobby = Video Games |occupation = DIO's Butler''Chapter 227: D'Arby the Player (1)'' |family = Daniel J. D'Arby (older brother) |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |seiyuu = |voiceactor = TV Anime }} : is a minor antagonist, and younger brother of Daniel J. D'Arby, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Residing in DIO's Mansion in Cairo and acting as DIO's butler, he isolates and challenges Jotaro, Joseph and Kakyoin when the Joestar Group enters the mansion and forces them into waging their souls against him in various video game challenges. Telence is the last member of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods, and his Stand is Atum. Appearance Telence wears a head wrap and a pair of earrings shaped into the letters T and D. He has beehive hair that is segmented and protrudes upwards. He wears a bluish vest over a black shirt with a double layered heart symbol in the chest area. He has parallel bars tattooed on his nose, chin, and forehead (similar to the markings on his brother's cheeks). Personality As a butler, Telence is a mannerly individual. However, his demeanor is a facade for his twisted and arrogant personality. Due to his occupation, Telence is rather polite and affable, keeping his calm even in the face of provocations and comes to greet and confront the Joestar Group when they enter DIO's Mansion. Although Telence may seem calm and collected, he once savagely beat his older brother for hitting on his girlfriend and can be angered to the point where he becomes greatly stressed and appears to look older than his age. He feels superior to his older brother because of this precognitive ability, but, as noted by Jotaro and Joseph, lacks the shrewd and clever mentality that his older brother developed as a gambler.Chapter 235: D'Arby the Player (9) pp.4 - 7Chapter 237: D'Arby the Player (11) p.10 Telence is a very intelligent man and is especially proficient at video games: He defeated the likes of Noriaki Kakyoin and Tatsuhiko, a child genius with an IQ of 190, albeit without the use of his Stand's ability to read minds. His familiarity with his Stand's powers suggest that he asks only Yes/No questions on a regular basis, knowing what his opponent will do, but not which move they will make. This is further supported by his asking a non-Yes/No question in his anger, only to be met without a response and his realization that the question must be a Yes/No one. Telence also has an attachment to the number 15 when picking numbers in his games, as his birthday was on January 5. Abilities Atum is the Stand of Telence T. D'Arby. It possesses two separate powers, the first being able to steal the soul of anyone who recognizes defeat against him like Osiris and the ability to read minds in the form of seeing souls answering yes or no questions automatically. 'Gaming: ' Telence is incredibly skilled at video games. He repeatedly challenges people in video games, notably Noriaki Kakyoin, and continuously prevails. History Background With his talent at video games and the use of his Stand Atum, Telence had an even easier time stealing the souls of his opponents. Moreover, he claims that his older brother Daniel had never beaten him at any game. Thanks to Atum, Telence could indulge in his hobby of infusing people into puppets, building over time a small collection of victims. At some point in time, Telence would brutally beat Daniel for trying to hit on his girlfriend. After DIO came back from the bottom of the ocean, Telence met him at one point and entered into his service, becoming one of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods. Stardust Crusaders In Telence's first appearance in the series, he declares himself as the butler of the mansion in which DIO and his cohorts reside. He is an adept video game player. Like his brother, he convinced Jotaro Kujo and company into wagering their souls as prizes. While playing the racing game F-Mega with Kakyoin, Telence is nearly sent off the track, but planned it and landed safely on another part of the track ahead of his opponent, causing Kakyoin to admit defeat and forfeit his soul as a result. Immediately afterward, Telence is challenged by Jotaro, who challenges him at the baseball game Oh That's A Baseball!. Initially, Telence makes use of his superior experience to pitch for Jotaro's batter's cold zones, but is surprised when Jotaro claims that he has "memorized how to hit" and scores a home run right after, along with a few more after that. This forces Telence to recognize Star Platinum's incredible precision and to counter that with his Stand's precognitive abilities. Telence responds to this by hinting at the true nature of his Stand's powers and follows up by claiming his next pitch is a forkball. Atum, however, reads Jotaro's response and Telence changes his pitch to a fastball. This causes Jotaro's batter to hit a pop fly, and D'Arby's player manages to catch it, causing Jotaro's third out and the players to change sides. D'Arby claims his next hit will be a home run and demonstrates this by responding to Jotaro's pitch directly at his player and hitting a home run and repeating the process twice more. Jotaro then removes his hat and calls his pitch, and D'Arby answers, though is promptly surprised when Jotaro manages to force his batter out with a pitch that was contrary to both his call and his soul's confirmation of the pitch. D'Arby, using Atum, manages to figure out that Jotaro was cheating and, because he is unable to figure out how he is cheating and Jotaro quoted his brother's line as justification for his continued participation in the game, loses his temper and attempts to figure out Jotaro's trick, but is unable to and the sides change as a result. D'Arby finally blows a fuse and knocks Jotaro's cap off, checks his console, and questions him repeatedly on how he was cheating, but is still unable to figure out the reason. D'Arby makes one final pitch, but Jotaro scores another home run, causing D'Arby's soul to admit defeat and Kakyoin's soul to be released. Telence immediately tries to cover up his defeat but is promptly proven wrong by Jotaro reiterating the ability of his Stand. He then turns his head and notices that one of the controllers has Hermit Purple wrapped around it, causing him to realize that the one playing against him was not Jotaro, but rather Joseph Joestar. When both Joestars turn around to finish him, Telence asks if he could be spared but is sharply countered when Jotaro asks him to find the answer by reading his soul, which, much to his horror, answers "no". Jotaro then presents Telence with the dilemma of guessing which fist he will hit him with. Telence asks if it is the "left", and then the "right", before finding out that the answer is "both". Telence finally asks if it is Jotaro's signature attack "ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora..." before receiving his answer directly in the form of a Star Platinum barrage and being blown straight through the false sky created by Kenny G.Chapter 237: D'Arby the Player (11) pp. 12 - 19 Later DIO, who kept Telence at his side because he liked his ability, comments that Telence will never understand why he lost because he was not willing to die for him as Vanilla Ice was. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * (glimpse) * * * * * }} Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Unlike his battle in the manga, on the SNES title, Telence is encountered and fought like a normal boss, as he uses his Stand, ATUM, to make physical attacks on the player. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Telence is one of several "quick time event" bosses in the console versions of the game. At first, the player controls Kakyoin in order to race against Telence in the F-1 Racing and later controls Jotaro to play a Baseball game. Unlike the minigames against Daniel D'Arby, there's no alternate ending against Telence, his battle will always end by Jotaro beating him. All Star Battle (PS3) Telence appears on several commercials challenging Jotaro to fight in All Star Battle (as the game's launch was coming closer Telence's reaction were getting more and more desperate, ending by his famous mind reading on Jotaro "YES! YES! YES!", much like his reactions against Jotaro in the manga). Telence also appears as the explanatory character for the CHARACTER GALLERY MODE, where the player can see all the characters models and costumes (similar to his Stand ability). Gallery Manga= Telence's first appears.png|Telence T. D'Arby's first appearance Ttdarbystandingwithstand.png|Telence posing with his Stand, Atum Ttdarby.png|Telence smiling Telence with dolls.png|Showing off his soul-puppets to the Joestar group Ttdarby2.png|Presenting his video game Tournament Telence with Kakyoin doll.png|Telence and latest captured soul, Kakyoin YES! YES! YES!.png|"YES! YES! YES!" Telence loses.png|Telence losing at his own game Telence punched.png|Beaten to a pulp by Star Platinum |-| Anime= Telence's first appearence.png|Telence's initial appearance Egypt 9 Glory Gods (Anime).png|All Egypt 9 Glory Gods on Anime 2016 Callender (September - October) Telence with the Joestars.png|Telence invites the Joestar Group inside DIO's mansion Telence closeup.png|The last of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods, Telence prepares to face the Crusaders Telence Atum.png|Telence posing with his Stand, Atum Telence prepares to game.png|Telence's undaunting gaze Telence puppets.png|Showing off his soul-puppets to the Joestar group Telence with Kakyoin.png|Kakyoin challenges Telence to a round of "F-Mega" Telence button mashing.png|Mashing the controller's button furiously Telence Kakyoin doll.png|Telence and latest captured soul, Kakyoin Jotaro challenges Telence.png|Jotaro challenges Telence to a game of "Oh! That's A Baseball" Telence beats up brother.png|Flashback to Telence beating up his brother Daniel for stealing his girlfriend yes! yes! yes! yes! yes!.png|"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Telence shock.png|Telence in shock over being outsmarted Telence defeat.png|Telence admits defeat in his heart Telence punched Anime.png|Star Platinum pummels Telence into a pulp Kenny, Telence and Vanilla.png|Telence alongside Vanilla Ice and Kenny in Nukesaku's flashback |-| Other= Spritelence.PNG|Telence as he appears in Heritage for the Future Spriteterence.PNG|Telence's back-view in Heritage for the Future Darbyyoungsfc.png|Telence D'Arby in his island illusion room (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game)) Chara Heroes Stardust Crusaders Antagonists.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.3 References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Egypt 9 Glory Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Part 3 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO Category:Retired Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 3 Category:Characters of Unknown Fate